Lizzie and Gordo Picture songfic
by tvlover11
Summary: This is a Lizzie & Gordo songfic of the song Picture by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock. Really good, but kinda sad. Please R&R! I want at least one of my posts to have over 10 reviews!


Lizzie and Gordo "Picture" Songfic  
Authors Note: I still don't own Lizzie McGuire. It's quite annoying. Oh  
well. Since my "What Dreams are Made of" songfic  
got great reviews, I decided to do this one, even though its quite the  
opposite. Please Enjoy!  
Kid Rock feat. Sheryl Crow  
Picture  
-(Gordo) Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Lizzie and Gordo are now in college. After Italy they became a couple. They  
stayed together for four years. Sadly, in their senior year of high school  
things went bad. Gordo began playing Lizzie, dating many other girls. She  
left him and they lived to regret it. This songfic takes place the summer  
after high school graduation. Gordo lives in a hotel (a friend who works  
there lets him), and Lizzie is still at home.  
-Different girl every night at the hotel  
Secretly, I hated my new lifestyle. Jenna, Patty, Lina. I didn't even know  
these girls. I did 'em anyway.  
-I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
-Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
-Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lizzie must've hated me. I can't blame her. If I were her, I'd have hated  
me too.  
-Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I hated it. I wanted Lizzie back. But I had to keep my reputation up.  
-I put your picture away  
I've always had this picture of Lizzie and I on my wall. Coming back from  
Italy. A new couple. She had a copy too. She must've burned it by now. That  
morning I decided it was time to do away with it. I took it off my wall and  
placed it in the bottom of my underwear drawer.  
-Sat down and cried the day  
I couldn't stand it. Maybe I wasn't dead yet, but my life was over. That  
picture brought back so many memories of when we were kids. I couldn't help  
it. I had to cry.  
-I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I'm glad I put that picture away. Miranda came by later that night. She had  
just wanted to talk, but we ended up sleeping together. It made me feel  
even worst.  
Especially since the next day when I went downstairs for some hotel lunch,  
Jimmy, the desk guy said that a Lizzie McGuire was here to see me that  
night.  
-I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you I'm lyin' next to her  
(Lizzie)  
-I called you last night in the hotel  
I knew I had Ethan now, but I still missed him. Even after what he did to  
me, I still wanted him back. I went by his hotel one night. I went up to  
the main desk.  
"Excuse me, can you call up David Gordon and tell him there's a Lizzie  
McGuire downstairs who wants to see him?" I asked.  
The guy nodded and called him up. There was no answer. He tried 3 times,  
still no answer. He was probably too busy with some girl for me.  
-Everyone knows but they wont tell  
Somehow, everyone in the neighborhood knew. News in the neighborhood  
spreads fast. The people in the neighborhood that still have some  
intelligence have been rooting for us to get back together. Mom and Dad and  
Matt missed the old Gordo. So did I.  
-But their half hearted smiles tell me  
-Somethin' just ain't right  
The next day people kept looking at me funny. Giving me these sorrowful  
smiles. Something was wrong, I knew it.  
-I been waitin' on you for a long time  
I always thought he'd come running back to me. Saying he's sorry. I went  
out with lots of guys to get over the heartache. Ethan lasted the longest.  
I don't even think I love actually loved him as much as I did when I was a  
kid.  
-Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
-I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
Every night, Gordo usually calls to say goodnight. It's just this stupid  
thing we started in Italy to get over starting High school. We promised  
we'd call each other every night to say good night until college.  
That's all we'd say.  
"Good night."  
"Good night."  
Hang up. He'd been the one calling since we broke up though.  
-I put your picture away  
There's this photo of us returning from Italy. Gordo has one too. Well,  
he's probably lost it by now. We're so young and happy in it. I couldn't  
stand to look at it anymore. I put it in this box of old things under my  
bed.  
-I wonder where you been  
I hadn't seen him around a while. He could've been home, but he hadn't  
called "good night" in a while either.  
-I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
Ethan had been bugging me about having that picture on my windowsill  
whenever he comes by. I finally took it down.  
-I put your picture away  
-I wonder where you been  
-I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
-I saw ya yesterday with an old friend  
Yesterday Miranda and I were hanging out at the mall. She's still my best  
friend. She totally agrees with me on the Gordo tip. We ran into him at the  
mall.  
(Gordo)  
-It was the same ole same "how have you been"  
I was cruising the mall yesterday, looking to buy some new sneakers. Lizzie  
was there with Miranda. We sort of talked. Just "Hi" and stuff. I hope  
Lizzie hasn't sensed anything strange between Miranda and I.  
(Both)  
-Since you been gone my worlds been dark and grey  
(Gordo)  
-You reminded me of brighter days  
The three of us at the mall. It reminded me of the time when Miranda was  
accused of stealing. Or Lizzie and Miranda wanted their first bra. And  
sharing those huge cookies at the food court.  
(Lizzie)  
-I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I wished he would come back to live with his parents. Be the old Gordo  
again.  
-I was headin' to church  
Miranda and I had just finished buying some new cosmetics. We were getting  
ready to leave for 2:00 church.  
(Gordo)  
-I was off to drink you away  
Oh, those memories! I couldn't stand it. I headed off to the bar.  
(Both)  
-I thought about you for a long time  
-Can't seem to get you off my mind  
-I can't nderstand why we're living life this way  
Gordo's POV  
-I found your picture today  
This morning I was getting out some underwear when I saw the picture. I  
wanted her back more than ever.  
-I swear I'll change my ways  
I'd do anything to get her back. I don't care about my reputation.  
-I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I picked up the phone & began to call Lizzie. She belonged with me.  
Lizzie's POV  
-I found your picture today  
I was bored this morning and decided to look for my old stuffed animal, "Mr  
Snuggles". I remembered I had put it in a box somewhere. Oh yeah, under the  
bed. On top of Mr. Snuggles there was this picture.  
-I swear I'll change my ways  
I began to cry. Maybe somehow I was the one who ruined our relationship. I  
started to dial Gordo's number. Somehow, he was already on the other end.  
(Both)  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home  
Hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
